Horton Hears A Who: Please, Remember Me
by mynameisweird
Summary: Everything should've been perfect after the speck incident. But they all forgot except Ned. Now, he has only one solution to stop the suffering and pain he has caused his family. The only way to stop everything he has done to his family. Really sad


**Ned's Point of View**

You'd think eveything would be perfect. Horton, the greatest friend I could ever had, saved us. He saved us and now, we live comfortably on Mt. Nool. Nothing could hurt us there and the big friendly elephant did promise to visit and check up on us, giving us signs of any danger and such. But that was then. When I wasn't crazy. When I wasn't seen as a boob. When people actually **liked** me. Now, they have forgotten. Forgottened about everything. They forgot about Horton, about what our world really is, and they forgot that musical chant that haunts me in my dreams.

_"We are here!"_

They forgot and so did my family. **I** am the only one that remembers. Whenever I mention it to people, they would glare at me. Tell me it never happened. It did happen and the only reason Horton has a hard time visiting is because we are on a mountain! Now, people think I'm nuts. People fail to remember the incident. I look at Fedwick, my goldfish. He stares at me and smiles. He believes me, but he's the only one. JoJo. The one who saved us all by talking, doesn't mutter a word anymore. When I mention it to him, he glares at me and walks away. There has been talk in his school. They know him as the freak's son. He gets bullied because of me. Because I refused to accept that what happened to us was only a tall tale. JoJo never smiles and never looks me in the eyes anymore. It hurts so much. It hurts more than anything in the world. To see your son glare at you because of the way you act. Knowing that everday in school is hell for him. But I'm stubborn. I never show it and I might be scared to speak out, but I'm stubborn. I didn't forget Horton or what he did for us. I would talk in the drainage pipe line, saying thank you even if he wasn't there. Miss Yelp would stare at me weirdly, but I ignored the looks. I ignored the talk. That is...until is started to affect my family. Affecting JoJo the most. He would come home with a sour look on his face, drop his backpack in the closet, and slam the door when he entered his room. Parent-Teacher conferences were the worst. He would get red in the face and I could tell he didn't want me there. He would be at least 10 feet away from me. He would try to spend so much time away so he wouldn't see me. I ask myself what am I doing wrong. What a stupid question! I know what I'm doing wrong, it's just I don't know what to do. Should I believe that there really wasn't a big save of Whoville and live life as a "normal" Who? But...that would mean hurting Horton. Never answering back when he would talk to me, telling my friend that I thought it was better if he didn't come anymore. I couldn't tell that to the elephant who risked his life trying to save **us**. He and I are alike. He suffered ridicule and almost got killed for it. I'm suffering it right now. We are the same. No one would listen to us. The thing was, was that he proved his point. No one forgot about what he did and what we did. I talked with many of his friends. Morton, Rudy, Kangaroo, Vlad, the other Vlad, alot! But...I couldn't have anyone talk with him. Talk through a drainage pipe. I had no proof, not one at all. We were safe and all the selfish Whos were happy. That's all they wanted, safety. Still, I didn't think it would cause me to make a decision that would change my life and probably my families. It started with one remark from JoJo. Actually, was snarl from JoJo that really cut me in my heart, that could've killed me. That made me think of who I really am and I wanted to be and...where was I to be.

_"You don't listen do you?! People call me the freak's son! You are just so stupid not to realize that! Why don't you stop it! There is no Horton and none of crap that came out of your mouth is true?! I hate you!"_

Those words cut me. His glare sent a shiver down my spine. He left without another word. My father-son relationship with him was gone, damaged, never to be fixed ever again. It was not just my father-son relationship that was damaged, but so was my marriage and my relationship with my little girls. Sally, the one who supported me, now was turning her back on me. She felt ashamed, ashamed to be the wife of a freak, even if he was the Mayor of Whoville. I hear her friends talking. I hear her friends talking to her. They tell her how she could do better, to leave me. It was either her reputation or me that she would flush down the toilet. Still, her friends' threats didn't scare me. I wouldn't change. Sally got more distant. When she would smile at me, it was fake. When she kissed me, she would pull away fast and walk the other direction. Love. The most valuable thing in a marriage, was now gone. Our love was diminishing like a candle in the rain. We would argue. I yelled at her, telling her I didn't give a care if no one believed me. I know what I said. Sally shouted how I was destroying the family, making the children suffer, making her suffer. At one point, she told me she hated me. She had the same glare JoJo had. Two people you love, who you would protect, both saying they hate you. They don't love you, not anymore. During the argument, I heard muffled cries. I saw my daughters, looking up at me with sad eyes. My girls, they loved me. They believed me. Sally would keep them away from me, especially the younger ones. My guess is that she didn't want them to become freaks. The girls suffered the bullying too but they were so much stronger than JoJo. They wouldn't let it get to them. I remember my oldest daughter Miley sneaking out of bed. I was sitting on the couch, depressed out of my mind. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me the warmest hug I have ever received in such a long time. She smiled at me, wiping away the tears that went down my cheeks.

_"I believe you, Daddy. No matter what, I believe you. I remember Horton and I remember who we are and what we are. A person's a person, no matter how small, right?"_

Those little words and that tight little hug gave me hope. Hope that someone in this small universe did love me. Miley, she didn't forget, but she didn't speak of it. She told me she was teased, but she didn't care. She believed her father more than anyone. She said I have never told a lie and that I've always told her and her sisters and brother never to lie either. That is one memory that will live in me forever. Still, it didn't change what was going on now. My marriage was falling. Divorce was probably around the corner. It wasn't fair for the girls or for JoJo. But everday, got more depressing than the other. I would lie on the couch and dream. Dream of a place green with an ocean, golden sand, exotic plants, everything. A sanctuary for me. I wanted to run away. Leave everything behind. The more days I spent here, the more I felt sad. The more I felt like almost, I cringe at the thought, commiting suicide. My son hated me, my wife hated me, the people of Whoville hated me, the councilmen hated me (that's not knew), and my girls were suffering. Was this the life I wanted for them? No. I wanted them to be happy. The only person, aside Miley and my girls, who even knew I was telling the truth was Dr. Larue. She and I have been best friends, way before I met Sally. She knows me and knows what happened was not fake. She was called a freak too, but it didn't affect her at all. She came by and told me she built a machine that would allow a Who to go outside the speck. But what's the use? No one would try it out and if I mentioned how we are a speck or anything of Horton, I would probably be run out of town. Dr. Larue gave it to me, telling me that when I want to, I can use it. Dr. Larue's inventions never have gone wrong. Was this my chance to show everyone what I said was the truth? Or will they continue to resent me? I kept the machine hidden. It was small, lightweight, portible. I didn't know when I would use it, but I knew there would come a time. Only...I would be the only one who knew.

Now, I sit here at my desk. Fedwick has a scared look. I give him a smile, reassuring him everything would be alright. Funny. The fish had been with me ever since I was eight. Now, he would be with someone knew. Hopefully, they would love him and take care of him just like I did. I took off my tie, the mayoral button shining in the sun. I put it in the pocket of my backpack, not wanting to remember who I am. Or rather, who I was. I took out 3 pieces of paper and a pen. Here came the hardest part. I didn't want to do this, but it was for the best, for me and my family. I told Miss Welp to have JoJo come here and pick up something later that day. Fedwick. I'm giving it to him. He would understand, hopefully. I could honestly believe he would be happy. Now I sit and write the first letter.

_**Dear Sally,**_

_**  
Well, all of our tears have reached the sea. Everything has been said and everything has been cried. I know that you will live within me. I'm sorry, but this is for the best. By the time you get this letter, I'll be gone. Where? You wouldn't believe me. Don't try to find me, it's for the best. I am sorry for the suffering and pain I put you through. I'm sorry for the embarressment. I am a bad husband. I hope that you will find a new man, who will love you like I did, that will respect you, and that you will feel proud to call your husband. I don't want to leave, but I have too. I'll be okay and I'll be thinking of you and our children forever. I want you to be happy and me going away is the best way for you and for the girls and JoJo. I will always love you. Please, remember me.**_

_**Love you Always and Forever,**_

_**Ned O'Malley**_

Tears slid down my cheeks as I finished it. I couldn't believe this was happening. Never in a million years have I thought of doing this. But it must be done. I got to suck it up and do it. Then, I started to write the second letter. This one was to my girls.

_**My Little Girls,**_

_**When you get this letter, I don't want you to cry. You girls I like waves. You come back to me and want me to stay. I'm sorry. I can't. I hope one day you will understand that what I'm doing is for the best. Thank you for all your support through these months, especially you, Miley. You girls suffered a lot because of me yet you felt proud to call me your father. I want you to remember, that if you get a new Daddy, you will love him like you loved me. Know this, no matter where I am, I'm always thinking of you. I am always watching over you. I love you girls so much. You are each Daddy's little girls and that is what you will always be. Don't cry, baby girls. I wouldn't want that. Be happy and remember, I love you. Please, remember me.**_

_**Love from your father,**_

_**Ned O'Malley**_

I couldn't imagine how the girls would be. I tried to keep the image of their sad little faces out of my mind. If I let them in my mind, then I would turn back and not leave. That would only increase their pain, not mine. I just want them to have a good father, but to also know, that I will always love them. I always imagined seeing them grow up and have families of their own, but it wasn't possible. I would never see them grow up and probably, their children would be calling some one else "Grandpa." I started on my last letter. To JoJo, the one I caused most pain too. Trembling, I started to write.

_**Dear JoJo,**_

_**When you get this letter, I'll be gone. I won't tell you and I didn't tell your mother or your sisters. It would be best if you didn't know. I am sorry for the pain I've cause you, at home and school. You have every right to hate me, to look at me and say you don't love me. I don't deserve the love you, your mother, and your sisters give me. Yet, I want you to know I am so proud of you. You are a warrior throughout everything I put you through. Hopefully, now that I'm gone, there would be no more teasing, no more bullying, and you'll probably have a dad that isn't a freak, a dad you can count on. But remember this, I love you. Remember me when you're walking to the Observatory, when the snow fall outside a Christmas time, when you're not sleeping at night and the only light is the moon. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Just remember me in those times, those times when I can't hurt you anymore. You are a wonderful son and I see big things ahead for you. Don't give up on any of your dreams. I love you, JoJo. Please, remember me.**_

_**With so much love from your father,**_

_**Ned O'Malley**_

_**P.S. Please take good care of Fedwick. He's been with me since I was eight. I can't bring him along, but I know you'll be the best owner for him.**_

I was careful not to get any tears on the paper. A few got on JoJo's but I had no time to write another letter. I folded them up, putting them in envelope. Writing Sally's name on her envelope, JoJo's name on his, and writing all my girls' names on the other. I grabbed my backpack flunging it over my shoulder. I look at Fedwick.

"You know this is for the best. For them. I wish I could bring you but I can't." Fedwick nodded, giving me a smile. A smile that said goodbye, you were the best owner, and I hope wherever you go, you're happy. I smile and nodded. I then took out Dr. Larue's invention. She was going to kill me if she knew what I was doing. But she would never see me again, so what's the point of her killing me or not? I hesitantly pushed the button, making the machine go on. A purple vortex appeared in front of me. It was small, big enough for only one person. I looked at my office. Everything neet and tidy now was flying because of the strong wind. If I didn't get in soon, the vortex would suck everything in the office. I quickly placed a picture on the desk, putting it next to JoJo's letter. This is it. Fedwick looked worriedly, as if telling me to stay.

"I've got to go. Bye, Fed." I gave him a little wave. Soon I stepped into the vortex, holding the machine tight in my hands. I felt wind swirl around me. I could smell fresh leaves and plants, the wind, the water, and the sand. I could smell my sanctuary. Everything was feel light. I was going to my new home. I was going to Horton, Rudy, Morton, Vlad, the other Vlad, Kangaroo. I was going to my new...family. All of my regrets, all of my suffering vanished from within me. All I felt was calmness. I smiled as vision of white clouded my eyes. Home. Yes. Home. I'm going home.

**No One's Point of View**

JoJo grumpily went up the shoot to his father's floor. He didn't want to go pick up some stupid thing from his father. It was bad enough he actually had to go in the building with people talking about him. He finally arrived to the right floor. He was Miss Welp typing on her computer. She saw JoJo.

"You looking for you father?" JoJo only nodded.

"I'll go get him, hun. Wait right here." The purple Who went in. JoJo sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. Suddenly, he heard a scream. JoJo quickly ran into the office. He saw Miss Welp with her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. JoJo looked around. His dad's office, completely a mess. Paper's were on the ground, along with pictures and shelves. He started to get worried. Had something happened? Where was his dad? Miss Welp told him she'll go call 911 and ran out of the room. JoJo started walking around with shock. Then, on his father's desk something caught his eye. There were three envelopes. One with his name. He grabbed it quickly and opened it. He started reading the letter. Tears made their way to his eyes. He started taking deep breaths. This had to be a dream! His dad wouldn't walk up and leave his family! He sank to the ground, continuing to read it. He heard his father talk about JoJo having a new Dad and to love him just as much as he loved Ned. JoJo shut his eyes. This was a nightmare. His father was gone with no communication, nothing to even know where he was. He thought it was for the best. He looked at the last line. _Please, remember me._ JoJo buried his head in his knees, sobbing as he clutched the paper. What was he to do? His only father had left, he left so they wouldn't suffer. But did he think how they would suffer? JoJo then realized the last words he said to his dad and the last words his mom said.

_I hate you!_

No. His father did think of how they felt. Now, his dad was gone, he was never to come back. Saying that he'll be okay didn't reassure the young Who. JoJo cursed himself, calling himself an idiot. He saw the picture that had laid on Ned's desk on the floor. He picked it up. He saw his mother, himself, and his sisters. The picture of his father was cut off. Remember me. But I can't be in your life anymore. I don't want you to get hurt. If his father could only see him right now. JoJo's sobs rang thorugh the office. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. What was there left to do? He cried, cried for the loss of his father, his relationship with his father, and the future. He cried and he would continue to cry into the next year.


End file.
